1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a hand truck. More specifically, this invention provides for a four wheeled hand truck whose wheels are foldable against the underside of the truck body.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,431 by Noland relates to loading dock plates which are moved from one position to another. U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,029 by Dahmen et al discloses a container having a pair of rollers disposed intermediate to the ends thereof and a handle structure which may be moved to a position to effect both retraction and extension of the rollers. U.S. Pat. No. 1,158,601 by Warlick discloses a table that may be moved on a wheeled base wherein the wheels may be folded against the underside of the base. None of the foregoing prior art disclose the specific type of hand truck disclosed by this invention.